Known is a semiconductor module in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are placed in a housing and pressures are uniformly applied to the semiconductor chips by elasticity while each of the semiconductor chips is kept electrically connected to an electrode (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). In a case where such a semiconductor module as described is used for power control or the like, each of semiconductor chips should control ON/OFF of a large current. In order to increase a current-carrying capacity, a plurality of current paths are provided for a single semiconductor chip.